


Escalate

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tent Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: All that tension had to go somewhere.





	Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt, I wanted more Harry/Ron and Harry/Ron/Hermione and then this happened. Thanks very much to wynnebat for prompting this and for F for their beta help!

It turned out that when you were in a small, enclosed space together for a year, boundaries tend to disappear. There was absolutely no privacy and, considering how close the three of them had been before the trip, eventually they just gave up on trying to enforce any. All three of them undressed in front of each other, not to mention walked around in their underwear while waiting for their clothes to dry (spells to dry clothes made them wear faster, at least so Hermione had read) and masturbation was considered all well and good providing the other two could pretend it wasn't happening i.e. in bed at night.

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised to where it escalated to, after all tension had been building up in Harry and Ron for so long that there had to be a release somewhere. When Ron had shoved Harry against one of the bunk beds and started to kiss him forcefully, Hermione had been surprised at how unsurprised she was. It was a very nice picture but right now she was frankly more interested in this possible idea that Dumbledore may have buried Muggle code in the text than in what Harry and Ron were doing now. 

Harry was whimpering but it wasn't the kind that came from his nightmares, something Hermione was far too familiar with, but the good kind. The kind that said he was overwhelmed and needed someone to be there. Despite herself, Hermione glanced up. She and Ron had an unspoken agreement, forged over the last seven years, that whatever Harry needed that they could give him, he got. Want was a different thing and neither of them had been perfect at the whole thing, but it was still an instinct Hermione wasn't going to ignore. 

Ron had at least remembered their agreement for his hands were scrabbling at Harry's robes and pushing him down on the bottom-most bunk bed. He looked good, his long, lanky body curved over Harry's like a shield against the world. One of the things Hermione liked most about Ron was his protective nature.

Harry's skin shone in the light of the candle nearby and Ron's hands were everywhere on him. Hermione could see Ron's hand slide underneath Harry's thigh, encouraging him to bend the leg nearest Hermione, and then his other hand slid between Harry's legs and then further down, rubbing against the darkness Hermione could just glimpse whenever Harry squirmed. She had to refocus on her book but she kept glancing up, her gaze sweeping over the two of them. 

"Ron," Harry breathed, his desperation clear and Ron hushed him, but it was a half-hearted one. Ron liked the need vibrating in Harry's voice and it made Hermione clench tighter as well. The way Harry pleaded and Ron responded was... very interesting. Hermione's knuckles turned white on _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and forced herself to relax. She would be devastated if she managed to damage the book. 

Harry muttered something and arched his back as Ron did something between his legs. His glasses were askew and his lips were bright red. Hermione wasn't close enough to see his eyes properly but she was sure they were staring upwards with that same burn of green that had so attracted her and Ron. Harry was a compelling person and he had drawn the two of them in, like moths to a flame. Ron ducked his head again and kissed Harry, smothering whatever Harry was going to say next. Ron groped for his wand and then pointed it towards his and Harry's groins. 

Harry looked put out when Ron pulled back but as soon as Ron did the spell, Harry tensed and straightened with a yelp. Ron sniggered and Harry thumped him gently on the arm, his face set into what he probably thought looked like a frown but failed due to how turned on he was. Ron just smirked at Harry and Harry looked like he couldn't help but smile back. Ron waited until Harry was watching him, before thrusting himself inside his friend. 

Hermione's gaze was drawn to where the two boys met and she swallowed, her mouth bone dry. Ron's cock, pale as the rest of him, came in and out of sight as Harry took him in, his legs coming up and spread so everything was revealed. It was an inviting pose, but intensely vulnerable. Hermione didn't worry about Harry though. Ron was there to catch him, after all. She tuned into what they were saying; Ron had started talking about Harry and didn't seem to be inclined to stop. 

"So pretty, lying there. You trust me and that makes this so hot. Want to fuck you and keep on fucking you until you agree to stay in my bed forever." Harry groaned and thrashed his head from side to side on the pillow, though he kept his eyes closed. One hand came up to grip Ron's shoulder, while the other screwed up in the sheets. "If I could, I would keep you with me forever. Never leaving." 

If Ron had done this to Hermione, she would have hexed him before he finished the sentence, but being desired was one of Harry's weaknesses. To be wanted for being Harry, rather than the Boy-Who-Lived, was something Harry strove for and he loved words like Ron's spilling on his head. "Ron, Ron, Ron," Harry chanted. His cock bounced with every one of Ron's thrusts but he didn't touch it and neither did Ron. 

Hermione's gaze devoured the way Ron's hand rested on Harry's thigh, how he looked down at Harry like he couldn't believe he was still here. Harry moaned when Ron shifted position a fraction and Hermione didn't need to see it to know the gleam of triumph sure to be in Ron's eyes. 

"Come on, Harry," he muttered and his thrusts increased in power, so much so that the bunk bed started to rock with them and Hermione had to gather enough presence of mind to send a nonverbal Reinforcement Charm at the bed frame. "I'm sure you don't need my help." 

Harry was starting to make small noises everytime Ron thrust into him, like his mind was being lost to feeling bit by bit. When Ron rolled his hips, creating a different rhythm, Harry's eyes shot open to stare blindly upwards and his mouth fell open into a silent scream. His hand clenched hard enough on Ron's shoulder that it was sure to leave marks. Marks which Harry would agonise and feel guilty about but Ron would look at those same marks in the mirror and his eyes would darken in remembrance.

Hermione debated with herself whether or not to get involved but when Ron kept on thrusting and Harry's sounds grew more and more desperate, she made her decision. A spell she had learned from rooming with Lavender and Parvati, one she had swore never to use but had carefully stored away in her mind all the same. " _Stringerus_ ," she said quietly, pointing her wand directly at Harry. He yelled to the roof of the tent as what Hermione had heard described as an invisible hand applied just the right amount of tight pressure to his cock. 

When he came, it was beautiful. His hair, now much longer than it had ever been at Hogwarts, spread across the pillow in a dark wave and his eyes screwed up tight. For the first time one of them acknowledged her as Ron glanced her way and gave her a pleased smile, tight with arousal. 

Harry made a lot of noise when he came, at least he did when he allowed himself to properly let go, and both Ron and Hermione watched as he moaned and writhed and completely lost himself to his orgasm. Ron faltered a little, open-mouthed, but soon regained control and carried on thrusting, driving Harry on and on until he stopped coming, his chest and stomach soaked and his cock limp. 

Still Ron continued and Harry whimpered in half-pain, half-pleasure, but didn't ask Ron to stop. His limbs were loose and floppy, his arm having fallen off Ron's shoulder and his foot was now resting against the bed, but he allowed Ron to carry on thrusting, moving his body like it was his to control. He let his head roll back and opened his eyes to look at Ron, his glasses having fallen off when he came, his bright green eyes noticeable even from across the tent. If it was beautiful for Hermione, it must be absolutely devastating for Ron. He always had a weakness for people's eyes, but none more so than Harry's. 

"Harry," Ron whispered before finally letting his thrusts speed up and coming inside of Harry. He was far more quiet than Harry but the sight of his muscled back shielding Harry from sight almost broke Hermione's resolve for the first time. She looked down at the book in her lap, staring unseeing at the page, as Ron collapsed on Harry, trusting him to take his weight. She doodled in the notebook she had nearby, using a Muggle pen to draw the symbol over and over again. When she realised how she was drawing it, she split the symbol up into three parts, the line, the triangle and the circle. 

She ignored the frantic whispering coming from the bunk as she stared down at what she had been drawing. "Hermione?" Ron's voice came from the bed, lazy and fucked out. 

"Yes?" she answered, distracted by the new puzzle in front of her. 

"Harry wants to know if you're okay," Ron said, his tone saying he thought she was fine but he was indulging Harry. 

"Fine, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione murmured as she redrew the triangle, the line and the circle. How did they fit together? What did they mean? All her arousal, her distraction, was put to one side as her mind turned this over. 

"Because we just fucked ten feet away from you," Harry replied, sounding annoyed and this finally got Hermione to lift her head. 

She rolled her eyes at where she could see Harry lifting his head. "If I had a problem with it, I would have spoken up when Ron got on top of you," she said in her most prim voice and Ron chuckled as Harry went bright red. "Honestly, Harry. I'm fine. It's not like we have any privacy left and I don't mind." Which was a nice way of saying she enjoyed it very much but she wouldn't go too much into detail about it. Not when Harry was looking like he had been struck over the head with a Beaters' bat. 

"Told you so," Ron said and yawned. "Now stay here." He pulled the blankets from the bottom of the bed on top of both of them, despite the fact that narrow bunkbed was probably a tight fit. Harry made what was sounded like a token protest but was soon asleep himself. Good, he looked tired all the time. He needed some decent sleep. They all did. "Hermione?" Ron's voice spoke up when Harry's breathing had evened out and gentled. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Thanks." 

Hermione smiled. "Oh, you'll both be making it up to me later." She made sure to sound mischievous rather than actually upset and was rewarded by Ron's chuckle. 

"Definitely." 


End file.
